


To New York or Not?

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, London, Louis and Lottie are twins, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Harry and Louis have been friends since childhood. However, one drunken night and 3470 miles might just change their friendship forever...





	1. It Never Happened

Harry Styles was drunk.

He was clinging from his best friend, relying on him to keep him upright. Or at least that's what he told himself. The more rational non drunken part of his brain, told him was being clingy because of the bombshell Louis had dropped on him last week.

Louis had been offered a scholarship at the New York Film Academy for three years. His performances, inside of school and outside of school had finally paid off.

Harry had been ecstatic before he realised he would be going to London and University without his best friend. For the first time ever, they were embarking on different paths without each other.

‘Haz, come on. Let’s get you some air.’ Wrapping his arm round his waist, Louis snatched up a bottle of water and led Harry outside, the fresh air a welcoming breeze on their skin. ‘C’mon, sit down.’ Louis sat them down on a bench, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers.

Harry hiccuped as Louis pressed the bottle of water to his lips. Harry swallowed the water before gently pushing the bottle away from his mouth. ‘Thanks.’ He mumbled, avoiding Louis’ eyes.

Louis sighed. ‘Not like you to get drunk, Haz... Is everything okay?’

Harry stayed silent. He wasn’t about to go spilling his heart out about been in love with Louis since he was thirteen and that he didn’t want to go to Uni without him by his side.

‘Yeah. I just... Wasn’t aware of how much I was drinking...’

Louis narrowed his eyes, before sighing and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. ‘Beautiful night... Going to miss these nights so much in New York.’

Harry bit his tongue. ‘The parties or the alcohol?’ He managed to joke.

Louis laughed. ‘Both. Although I’m sure I’ll find some underage raves.’

Harry smiled tightly, before swinging his arm round his shoulder and pulling him in for a hug. Louis looked slightly surprised but hugged him back tightly.

While Louis was heading to America, Harry was heading to West London to the London College of Music. ‘You’re going to do great at college, Haz!’ He mumbled, his face buried in Harry's neck.

Harry squeezed him tighter, before speaking. ‘You’re going to do great in New York...  Just don't forget about me when you're rich and famous'

Louis giggled. 'Never. You'll always be my best friend, no matter where we end up in the world.'

Harry clutched Louis tighter, before he released him and planted a fake smile on his face. 'Good to know.' he said, his hand lingering on Louis wrist.

Louis smiled at him, before flicking his eyes down to Harry's hand and slowly dragging them back up to look at him. 'You okay?' Louis asked, quietly.

Harry nodded, before pulling his hand away and letting it fall to his lap. Silence overcame them for a moment before Lottie called for Louis. Turning back to Harry, Louis got to his feet and held out a hand. 'Come on.'

Harry shook his head. 'I'm going to stay here for a bit. Go on. Go have fun, I'll be fine.' Harry told him, as Louis hesitated.

'Come and find me, yeah?' Louis asked, waiting for Harry to nod, before he walked off to where Lottie was waiting for him. Harry watched them head back inside and to their respective partners, Perrie and Tommy.

That was probably the worse part of the evening, seeing Perrie turn up. Hatred grew in his chest upon seeing the Geordie girl. It was Perrie who had announced that she was heading off to New York to study Music and it wasn't long before Louis was checking out the Drama departments out there online. Two weeks after that, Louis and Perrie jetted off for a long weekend there to check it out in the flesh and both came back with their minds set on NYU.

Harry remembered the day Louis had told him. He had turned up at his house and barged right into his bedroom, shrieking and the happiest Harry had ever seen him. Harry knew what he was going to say before Louis even opened his mouth.

Harry gave his best acting performance that day.

Running his hand through his hair, Harry stood up and headed for the back gate, slipping through and heading down the alleyway, out onto the brightly lit sidewalk. Heading down the street, Harry shoved his hands into his pocket as he walked away from the party...

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had no idea how long he had been asleep, but it was still dark when he awoke. He wondered what had woken him, when he heard banging on the front door. He groaned, grabbing his Nike sweatpants and dragging them on. As he headed downstairs, he sent a silent thank-you prayer to his Mum and Robin, who were both visiting Gemma in Sheffield for the weekend.

Wrenching the door open, he just had enough time to catch Louis before he face-planted the floor.

'Jesus, Louis!' Harry grunted, as Louis stumbled into his chest, his lips dragging roughly across Harry's bare chest as he struggled to stay upright.

'You left' Louis slurred, as Harry shut the door them. 'You left... me alone' Louis tried to look offended as he pointed his finger at Harry, however all he managed to look like was disgruntled kitten.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked him towards the stairs, supporting him up them as he walked behind him. 'I left because I wasn't feeling it anymore. I sent you a text, so you wouldn't be worried.' Harry opened his bedroom door and Louis practically fell towards his bed. 'Stay here, I'm going to get you a glass of water.'

He could hear Louis calling for him as he descended the stairs for the water. Grabbing a packet of paracetamol and the tall glass of water, he doubled checked he had locked the door before he headed back upstairs and back to Louis, setting his items on the bedside table.

Now that he was more awake, he could feel the alcohol still swimming in his veins. He swayed on the spot before shaking his head and staring at Louis, who was drifting between sleep and awakeness. Reaching for Louis' feet, Harry pulled the Adidas trainers from his feet.

'Take good care of me, Haz... Always do...' Louis slurred a few mumbled words, making Harry chuckle, as he tucked Louis into his bed. 'Don't know how I'm going to cope without you in New York.' 

Harry swallowed against the lump in his throat and smiled, unconvincingly. 'You'll be fine. You'll have Perrie.'

Louis grunted and grabbed Harry's arm, his eyes suddenly fixated on his. 'It won't...' Louis trailed off, as he used Harry's arm to sit himself up. 'You're my boy.'

'Who is incredibly drunk, right now.' Harry pointed out, gently pulling his arm from his best friends grasp. He pointed to the glass of water. 'Drink it, please.'

Louis pouted and grabbed the glass, chugging half of it in one go before placing it back on the nightstand. 'Happy?'

Harry nodded, before picking up the glass and finishing off the rest. 'Am now.' Stripping himself of his sweatpants, Harry climbed over Louis to get into his side of the bed, ignoring his best friends squeak of protest.

'The hell? Couldn't you have just walked round?'

There was something in Louis' tone that made Harry turn his head to face him. Seeing his best friend breathing heavily and clenching his fist tightly into his sheets startled him. 'Louis? Are you okay?' he panicked, jolting into a sitting position. 'Are you going to be sick?'

Without thinking, Harry swung his legs over Louis' hips and reached down to grab his bin. Louis' hand shot out and grabbed his. Dragging his eyes back to Louis', Harry looked at him. 'Louis, if you throw up in my-'

Harry froze as Louis' lips crashed against his. Harry gasped in shock, allowing Louis' tongue to enter his mouth. Louis took control and gripped Harry's hair, tugging firmly, causing Harry to moan and finally respond. Hands gripped the back of Louis' neck as Harry pulled Louis close to him.

The desire he kept bottled up over the years came to surface. Harry leaned on Louis heavily, causing Louis to hit the bed roughly, as Harry dragged his body roughly against Louis'.

Louis threw his head back, their lips separating with a smack as he groaned out loud and bit his lip. Harry seemed crazy with desire as he marked up Louis' chest and slipped lower under the covers, Louis' hands never leaving his hair...

 

* * *

 

 

Harry awoke to his phone going off. He groaned and flapped a hand out to grab his phone. Swiping without looking at the caller ID, he pressed the phone to his ear. 'Hello?' he asked, his voice rough from the night before and sleep.

_'Where are you?'_

'What?'

Niall laughed on the other end. _'Oh, did I wake you up? It's past noon!'_

Harry's eyes shot open. 'What?' Suddenly, memories of last night swamped his brain. Louis underneath him, moaning and groaning. Feeling his blood go to ice in his veins, he flipped over and saw the space next to him empty.

_'Haz? You still there?'_

'I've got to go, I'll call you back.' Harry hung up on his best friend and scrambled from his bed, only just making the toilet before he upchucked all the alcohol from the night before.

Once he felt like he could stand on his feet, Harry stumbled over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. Cleaning his teeth as quick as he could, he stumbled back to his bedroom and grabbed the first pair of clothes he could find.

He was beginning to panic and he knew it. If he had fucked up his friendship with Louis, he would never forgive himself. Chucking on his clothes, Harry rushed down the stairs, only stopping long enough to grab his keys. Slamming the door behind him, he dashed down the street, thanking his lucky stars than Louis only lived two streets over.

He rushed up the Tomlinson's driveway, noticing no cars in the very large driveway they had, which hopefully meant Louis was home alone. Banging his fist on the door, he screamed Louis' name repeatedly.

When he got no answer after a few minutes, he sighed and stepped backwards, looking up at the house, trying to see if anyone was hiding behind the curtains upstairs.

'Haz?'

Harry whipped round to see the person he was looking for, heading back up the driveway with Lottie, both of them carrying gym bags. 'Louis!' he gasped out, stumbling forward.

Louis quickly set his bag down and grabbed him, as Harry hugged him tightly. 'Haz, what's happened? Are you okay? Where did you go last night?'

Harry slowly drew back from Louis. 'What do you mean 'where did I go?'. I went home and then you came over later...'

Louis frowned at him before remembering. 'Oh yeah. Was pretty out of it. Sorry if I said or did anything bad... I didn't throw up anywhere, did I?'

Harry frowned and shook his head. 'No, but you-'

'Thank god for that! Don't think I'd be able to look at you if I did. That'd be embarrassing!' Louis told him, before he turned to Lottie. 'Why don't you go and get changed? We'll head into town and then go pick them up..'

Lottie smiled and nodded, before heading inside the house. Harry turned back to Louis, an eyebrow raised. 'Going somewhere?' Louis nodded, but said nothing more. 'Anywhere interesting?'

Louis avoided his gaze until Harry reached out to turn grab his chin. Louis quickly stepped back and meet Harry's eyes, not missing the hurt that flashed through them. 'None of your business.' he told Harry, before sighing and rubbing his hands over his face. 'Want a cup of coffee? Need one if I'm spending all day with Lottie pac-' Louis coughed, breaking off his sentence.

Harry narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. 'Louis, what aren't you telling me?' he asked. When Louis didn't answer, Harry stepped close to cup his cheek, only for Louis to smack his hand away.

'Don't. Just don't, Harry. Seriously.' Louis told him, sharply.

Harry felt his eyes widen in horror and felt himself shake his head. 'No, Louis, please. Don't do this! Don't hate me because of what happened-'

'Nothing happened! Nothing. Happened. Do you understand me?' Louis suddenly snarled, looking nothing like the happy, loud Louis he normally is.

Harry stepped back slightly. 'Louis, please! Please don't stop being my friend just because of one drunken night... I want you in my life as a friend if I can't have you as a lover.'

The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them.

'Lover?' Louis choked out, his eyes wide, before he laughed slightly. 'Harry, you'll never have me as a lover. I'm straight. I've been with Perrie for over a year.'

Harry cocked an eyebrow, disinterested in that last sentence. 'Seemed to enjoy last night. All the moans, writhing around underneath me. With all the noises from you, it felt like I was having sex with you, not giving you a blow-'

The sharp crack of Louis' hand against Harry's cheek stunned both of the boys. Harry's hand flew up to cradle his burning cheek in shock.

Louis looked horrified at his actions. 'H, I'm sorry...'

Harry stumbled back before sidestepping Louis. 'Stay away from me, Louis.' he whispered, before he ran from the Tomlinson residence.

'HAZ!' Louis screamed, running after him. By the time he got to the end of his driveway though, Harry was gone. Louis slowed to a stop, breathing heavily as he did so.

He didn't mean to slap him. HIs hand reacted before his brain could, but Harry was talking crap. He was drunk last night and so was Harry. It had been a stupid, drunken tumble with his best friend and he wasn't about to let it happen a second time.

At least that's what he told himself...


	2. The Aftermath

_You were drunk. That's all it was. A drunken one night that's never going to happen again. You're straight and you love Perrie and that's all that matters. Alcohol makes you do stupid things, you know that-_

'LOUIS!'

Lottie managed to grab her twins arm and yanked him away from the stairs. Louis dropped back to earth and looked round, as he forgot where he was for a moment. 'What? What happened?' he asked, his hand still clutched with his sisters from when she had grabbed him back from falling to his possible death.

Lottie looked at him closely. 'You almost fell down the stairs because you weren't looking at your surroundings. You looked deep in thought, what's going on?'

'Nothing. Why would you think that?'

Lottie rolled her eyes and motioned to the steps. 'What do you think?'

Louis sighed. 'Honestly, I'm fine. Just...' He trailed off as he looked at his twin, wondering whether to tell her or not. 'I'm starting to worry about New York. What if I don't like it and I want to come home? I can't leave you out there by yourself.'

Lottie raised an eyebrow. 'We leave in a month. It's not too late if you want to change schools.'

Louis shook his head. 'No, no... I'll be fine. I'm just overthinking. It'll be the first time we're both leaving home and going somewhere that's not a car ride away.'

Lottie smiled and tightened her hand round Louis', before pulling him away from the stairs and began walking again. 'Mum is going to be fine. She has Dan, she's got Anne and her friends. We're only a Skype call away and you know she'll demand that we come home for Christmas.'

Louis lifted his head once. 'Yeah, that's true. Ignore me, I'm just...' Louis trailed off and waved his free hand, indicating he was done with subject.

'It's okay. I know what you mean, but hey, at least you'll have me and Perrie there with you. And you and I are sharing an apartment, so really it'll be like you've never left.'

Louis let out a genuine laugh at that. 'Yeah, that's true.' he told her, with a smile. 'At least I'll have my second biggest home comfort with me.'

Lottie smiled and kissed her brother's shoulder, before dragging him into Victoria's Secret's against his will and protest...

 

* * *

 

 

Niall Horan sighed as he finally spotted his best friend. After a distraught phone-call from Harry, he had barely made out the words 'park' and 'bench' before Harry had hung up.

Approaching the bench where Harry was, he sat down. 'What got you in a distr- Jesus! What's happened?' Niall exclaimed, as Harry turned his head, revealing the handprint etched onto his face. 'Harry, who attacked you!?'

Harry shook his head, his eyes still watery. 'No one attacked me..' he whispered.

Niall frowned. 'Well, someone took a swing at you clearly!' he shot at Harry, angrily.

'It was my fault. I reacted him into doing this. I was... I was saying things I shouldn't have being saying...'

'Who? Talking to who about what?'

Harry shook his head. He couldn't tell Niall. Despite the fact that Niall was his second best friend - joint with Liam - he still didn't want to tell about the events of last night and he didn't think Louis would appreciate him telling Niall either.

'Harry, tell me, please. I can't help if you don't tell me...' Harry still shook his head, causing Niall to sigh. 'Harry, you trust me right?' At Harry's nod, he continued. 'Then tell me. You don't have to tell me what you said, but tell me who did it...'

Harry glanced at Niall. He knew Niall would be protective, but to find out one of their best friends had done it, he didn't know how that would pan out. Sighing, Harry turned to him. 'You have to promise me, you're not going to go after him. You have to promise that, at least.'

Niall frowned. 'Why?'

'Just promise me, Niall!' Harry snapped, surprising himself and Niall at the tone of his voice.

Niall sighed. 'Fine, I promise... Now, tell me who did it.'

Harry sighed and looked away for a few seconds before looking back at his best friend. 'Louis...'

Niall froze and looked at Harry, scanning his face for any signs of lying. When he found none, his eyes hardened and his face tensed up. 'What?! Why?!' he exclaimed. Harry shook his head and Niall rolled his eyes. 'Harry, seriously! Forget what I just said and tell me why now!' he demanded harshly.

'We ended up in bed together last night...'

Niall's mouth dropped and his eyes bulged. 'What?'

Harry closed his eyes, figuring if Louis hated him now, he didn't have much to lose. 'After the end of school celebrations last night, I went home early. Louis turned up at my house, so drunk. I put him in my bed because he could barely stand and I don't know... He kissed me though. I thought he was going to throw up, so I reached to grab the bin and he just... kissed me.'

'Whoa... He kissed you?'

Harry nodded. 'I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back and... I... I blew him.'

Niall frowned. 'What? Blew him off?'

Harry's mouth dropped open. 'No, you idiot! Gave him head, I mean!'

Niall fish-mouthed for a few seconds, clearly trying wrap his head around what Harry told him. 'Did he... You know?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah... And even though we were drunk, Niall... It was one of the best nights with him...' Harry sniffled and I've ruined it. I've ruined it with him.'

Niall shook his head and pulled Harry in for a hug. 'No, you haven't. Just give Louis time, okay. He'll be back by your side this time tomorrow, just watch...' Niall told Harry gently. Squeezing him before he released Niall caught Harry's eye. 'Why don't you come back to mine and we'll order pizza and watch crappy movies? Cheer you up a bit..'

Harry cracked a smile at his best friend. 'Yeah, that sounds good..' he told him, sniffling and getting to his feet.

'Good. Come, on... Let's go.' Niall grabbed Harry's elbow and pulled him forward, laughing as Harry stumbled over his feet at the sudden movement...

 

* * *

 

 

'Tell mum I'll be home later, okay?' Louis told as he climbed from Lottie's car and shut the passenger side door.

'Will do. Use protection!' Lottie shouted from the wound down window. Louis whipped round and sent her a glare as she pulled away from the house, her laughter ringing in the late evening air.

'Little brat' he muttered as he walked up the driveway, the Victoria Secret bag clutched in his hand. Knocking on the door, he awaited for his girlfriend to answer the door.

'Baby!' Perrie squealed, when she eventually opened the door. Hugging him tightly, she let out a content sigh in his arms. 'Didn't think I'd see you today. You were quite off it last night..'

'Lottie dragged me to the gym and then shopping with her...' Louis told her, as he stepped inside. 'Bought you these, since I know how much you love them..'

Accepting the bag of toiletries, Perrie peeked inside and a bright smile overtook her face. 'The Paris editions!' she squealed, hugging Louis tightly again.

Chuckling, he hugged her tighter. 'You home alone? I thought maybe we could... Have some fun..' he whispered in her ear, hotly.

Perrie bit her lip before crushing their lips together. Picking her up effortlessly, he carried her up the stairs and to her room, kicking the door firmly behind them both.

Placing her on the bed, Louis placed the gift bag onto the floor before tangling his hand in Perrie's long blonde hair, before rolling them over, so Perrie was on top. Feeling her hands travelling up his shirt, Louis sat up and took it off, throwing it to the floor, as Perrie attached her lips to his neck.

'I love you' she whispered, between kisses.

Louis suddenly felt a lump form in his throat. _If you loved her, you wouldn't have enjoyed Harry so much last night._ Louis shook his head and planted a smile on his face. 'Love you too' he gasped out as Perrie sucked a mark onto a sensitive part of his neck, before kissing down his chest and over his hips.

'You okay?' she whispered, glancing up at him.

Louis nodded, knowing that Perrie was questioning him about the semi he was only sporting. 'Yeah... Come here!' Louis grabbed her gently and pressed their lips together, before rolling her onto her back and thrusting roughly against her, their jeans creating friction.

Perrie grabbed her boyfriend's hair in pleasure and giggled as he buried his face in her neck, teeth nipping at her skin deeply but gently...

 

* * *

 

 

Lottie yawned as she stepped inside the house, smiling as she smelt homemade cookies and freshly brewed coffee. Placing her bags on the sofa, she walked through to the kitchen, seeing her Mum sat at the island, flicking through a magazine with a steaming cup of coffee.

Looking up, Johannah smiled at her daughter. 'Hey, baby girl. Have a good time?' she asked, as she got up and made another cup of coffee for Lottie.

'Yeah. it was good. Louis' gone to Perrie's. He'll be back later on.'

'Looks like it's just us girls for tea, then. Dan is working late tonight. What do you want for tea?'

Lottie shrugged her shoulders. 'Takeout?' she asked innocently, with a smile, accepting the coffee from her mum.

'If that's what you want. What you fancying?'

'Anything. Indian? Curry?' Lottie suggested, finding the draw with the takeout menus in and spreading them out on the counter.

After deciding on Tandoori Chicken Masala and a Korma, Johannah and Lottie both changed into their comfy clothes and darkened the living room by pulling the curtains on. Snuggling up on the sofa with a movie playing on Netflix, Johannah and Lottie talked about anything and everything until their takeout arrived.

Rubbing her hands together, Lottie sorted the food out and plated it all up, before sitting back on the sofa, handing her mum her plate of food before grabbing her own.

'I'm going to miss this...'

Lottie glanced at her mother as she put a spoonful of food in her mouth. 'I'm going miss this too' she said, her hand covering her mouth as she spoke. 'But, it won't be long till Christmas. We'll be back before you know it. It'll be like we never left.'

Johannah smiled at her daughter. 'For once, I'm going to miss you two screaming at each other, fighting for the shower and causing a ruckus...'

'Oh, trust me. That's not going to stop when we're in New York...'

Johannah's laughter rang out in the Tomlinson household, making Lottie chuckle, before going back to her food...

 

* * *

 

 

 Harry threw the pizza crust back into the box. 'Well, I'm stuffed!' he groaned, as he leaned back against the sofa.

'More for me then...' Niall said, before grabbing the pizza box and lifting onto his lap.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Pig.'

'I'm a growing boy, shut up! Going to have to get used to this when we move to London...' 

Harry groaned playfully, laughing when Niall nudged in the back with his foot. Just then, his phone pinged. Clicking on the home button, Harry saw an Instagram notification from Louis.

He tensed when he saw the name, but clicked on the notification anyway. He screwed his eyes shut when the selfie of a shirtless Louis in bed with a sleeping Perrie resting against him, appeared on screen in black and white.

_@LouisTomlinson - Sexy afternoons with my girl, @PerrieEdwards <3_

Harry squeezed back the tears in his eyes and sniffled to calm himself down. He wouldn't cry over this. It was a drunken night with his best friend that was never going to happen again.

_But it was still him who still kissed you first..._


	3. A Week Later

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since Harry and Louis had spoken to each other, the longest they had gone without speaking to each other in the sixteen years of friendship that they shared.

However that was about to change.

Harry sighed as he climbed from the car. 'Why are we here?' he asked his Mum, as he looked up at the restaurant that greeted his vision.

'We're meeting the Tomlinson's for brunch.'

Harry tensed and turned look at Anne. 'What? Why? When have we ever done brunch?' he asked, as he walked after his mum.

'Because after this, me and Johannah are going out for the day. And you're here because you've barely been out of your room for the past week. You still haven't told me who hit you.'

Harry gritted his teeth. 'Forget it, Mum. It's sorted. I promise.'

Anne sighed and dropped the subject, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. Walking towards the restaurant, Harry spotted the ice blonde hair of Lottie straight away. Sighing, he pulled the door open and plant a fake smile on his face, as Johannah spotted them.

'Harry, Anne!' she got up from her seat and hugged Anne tightly with a bright smile, before moving to hug Harry. 'Oh, I haven't seen you for a bit, lovely. You're normally round at ours everyday, don't be a stranger.'

Harry nodded. 'I'll remember.' he told her softly, with a smile. As the adults sat down, he noticed one person was missing. 'Where's Louis?' he asked, looking round.

'Toilet.' Lottie told him, not looking up from her phone.

Harry nodded and twiddled his thumbs. 'I'm just nipping to the toilet..' he announced a few seconds later.

Lottie snorted. 'So bloody obvious.' she muttered, as Harry walked away.

Opening the door to the toilet, he stepped inside and leaned against the wall, hearing Louis whistling in his toilet stall. Smiling, Harry looked down at the floor, before the sound of a toilet flushing and jeans being zipped up reached his ears. The toilet stall door swung open and Louis stepped out, freezing as he saw Harry leaned against the wall.

Louis was silent for a few minutes, before speaking. 'Haz..'

'Louis...' Tension settled in the room and Harry sighed. 'You okay?'

'Yep. You?'

'Yeah.'

'Good. Nice catching up with you...' Louis told him before stalking towards the bathroom door and pulling the door open, leaving Harry alone in the bathroom.

Harry sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, but he, at least, thought they'd be able to be civil and make eye contact. He was really going to bring out his acting skills again and that was something he really didn't want to do. Sighing as he stepped into a stall, Harry did his business, before shaking his head. If Louis wasn't going to try, then neither was Harry...

* * *

 

Sliding onto the bench, Harry picked up a menu, scanning over it before deciding what he wanted. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louis and Lottie taking selfies on Snapchat.

'That filter suits you, Lou.' Harry said, looking at Lottie phone with a smile.

Louis looked down and looked at the selfie. The blonde dog ears and little black nose stared back at him. 'Thanks.' he told him, before going back to his menu, seemingly torn over what to have.

Once everyone had eventually ordered (Louis had changed his mind twice), the table fell into light chatter, while Harry texted Niall and Nick, making plans for that night, when a sentence brought him out of his little bubble.

'- going to so quiet when you two are both in New York. I'll be lost.'

'What?' The table turned to Harry, who was staring straight at Lottie. 'I'm sorry... Both in New York?'

Louis caught Harry eyes. 'Yes. Both. Lottie got in at a Makeup School over there.'

Harry felt as though a car had slammed into him as his breath left his body. Meanwhile Johannah frowned. 'Hang on, you didn't know?' She looked from Harry to Louis, a frown etched on her face.

'No... I didn't.' Harry set his jaw before he rounded on Louis. 'So, not only have I lost my best friend, but you're taking Lottie away as well?'

'I'm not taking her away! Don't be so fucking dramatic! She got in at a Makeup School on her own. It's her choice where she wants to go, and if it's New York where she wants to go, then so be it...'

'When were you going to tell me?'

Louis took a sip of his drink. 'I didn't realise I had to...'

Anne and Johannah looked at each other, both wondering when their teenagers suddenly went from being best friends to... strangers.

'You're my best friends!'

'Not what you wanted the other week...' Louis told him, his eyes boring directly into Harry's. He saw the hurt flash through them before he lowered his eyes. 'I'm going for a smoke...'

'No, you're not. You're staying here.' Johannah demanded, the tone in her voice making Louis obeying reluctantly. 'What the hell has happened between you two?'

'None of your business!' Louis growled, before releasing what he had said and froze. 'Shit... I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry!'

Johannah held up her hand. 'Go outside and sort this out.' She raised an eyebrow when neither of the boys moved. 'Both of you. Now!'

The sharpness of her voice had Louis moving, but Harry remained seated, until Johannah raised an eyebrow and jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Harry bit the inside of his cheek and slid from the bench, heading outside and round the back to where Louis was reclining against the wall, a lit cigarette dangling from his fingers.

The way the summer sun was beaming down on them, the shadows falling across Louis' face. It looked as thought Louis was posing for a photoshoot, not about to have a chat his... friend.

'I don't think your mum has ever spoken to me like that before...'

Louis took a drag from his cigarette, trying to hide a smile before blowing the smoke from his lungs.

Louis nodded. 'First time for everything...' he said, glancing at Harry through his lashes.

Harry shoved his hands in his jackets pockets, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. 'So... Lottie in New York, huh? Good for her...'

Louis sighed. 'Harry, I was going to tell you, I promise I was. But I only found out the night of the party... I promise you.'

Harry looked up at Louis then. 'Is that why you drank so much? Because your twin just sprung something big on you and you didn't know how to handle it?'

Louis narrowed his eyes, taking a drag of the cigarette. 'I can handle big things. It was the way she sprung it on me, that I didn't like...'

Harry nodded before looking back to the floor. Louis watched him closely, flicking away the ash and the cigarette butt. Stepping closer to his best friend, he lifted his hand to Harry's cheek.

Harry's head lifted as soon as Louis' hand touched him. 'What are you doing?' he whispered, his eyes boring into Louis'.

'I'm sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that and I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me...'

'Only if you forgive me...' Harry whispered, relishing the feel of Louis so close to him after so long. 'What happened that night... I'll never bring it up again. And what I said afterwards on your driveway, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or anything. I just... I was trying to get to the bottom of why you kissed me. I went about it the wrong way and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

Louis pulled Harry in for a hug, his arms tight around Harry's shoulder. 'It's okay. I forgive you. Clean slate, okay... All forgotten about, I promise and I promise I'll never lay a hand on you again...' Harry tightened his arms round Louis' waist at Louis' words, pulling him to his body.

Hugging each other tightly, the boys smiling into each others shoulders at their reunion, before drawing back. 'Come on... Our foods probably arrived and Lottie's probably eaten half of mine...' Louis told him, before laughing and beginning to walk about round to the front of the restaurant, Harry following with a smile behind him...

* * *

 

  
'Want to hang out back at mine?' Louis asked Harry, as they all stepped from the restaurant.

Harry winced. 'I said I'd hang with Nick and Niall...'

'Oh.. That's cool. I'll just go round to Perrie's again.' Louis said, smiling slightly. 'Can you drop me off at home though? The girls are taking my Mum's car...'

Harry nodded. 'Of course I can.' He nodded over to the passenger side of his car as he slid into the drivers seat, waving goodbye to Anne, Johannah and Lottie as he did so.

Driving Louis home, the car was filled with chatter, both of them filling each other in on what they had been doing in the week they'd not spoken. Pulling up at Louis' house, Harry turned off the car.

'Got time for a drink?' Louis asked, glancing at his friend. At Harry's nod, he climbed from the car and shut the door, knowing Harry was following him. Unlocking the front door of the house, Louis stepped inside and headed straight for the kitchen, while Harry shut the front door and followed him, albeit slowly.

Switching the kettle on, Louis felt a tension wrap around him. Leaning against the counter, he turned around and folded his arms, watching as Harry rounded the corner and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

'What do you want? Tea? Coffee?' Louis asked, as he turned round to grab the cups from the cupboard...

* * *

 

'So, you looking forward to living in New York?' Anne asked Lottie as they browsed through the beauty product isles.

Lottie nodded. 'Yeah, should be fun. Little nervous about living in city I'm not familiar with, but...'

'At least you'll have Louis, that's something.'

Lottie smiled. 'Yeah, that's true. And we're sharing an apartment so, it'll be like I've never left home.'

Anne laughed.' That'll be true.'

'I can't wait though. in a new country and exploring it. Learning in a new environment. Louis says that he's going to show me all his favourite places. I really want to see Empire State Building and Central Park..'

Anne smiled at the faraway look in Lottie's eyes. 'Sounds good, you'll have to tell me all about it when you come home for Christmas.'

'Of course I will... You won't be able to shut us up...' Lottie laughed, with a bright smile still on her face.

Just then, Johannah popped up next to them, holding two sweaters in her hands. 'Which would Louis prefer? Navy and oversized, or green and... regular sized?' Johannah asked, looking at both of them before looking at Lottie for her assistance.

'Erm... I don't know. Let me call him.' she said, pulling out her phone and dialling Louis' number. Placing the phone to her ear, she waited for her twin to pick up.

'Hey Louis-'

_'Fuck..'_

Lottie frowned, as Louis hung up her. 'That was weird.' she muttered, tucking the phone back into her pocket and zipping it up. Shaking her head, she shrugged at her mum. 'Get him the oversized one...' Johannah nodded. 'That way I can steal it when I get cold.'

Anne's and Johannah's laughter rang out across the store...

* * *

 

  
'I'm home!' Lottie shouted, later that evening as she stepped into the house. The house was strangely quiet for someone so loud. 'Louis?' she shouted, stepping into the living room. She frowned at the scene.

The TV was still on, the FIFIA game still on the loading screen, two cups of tea, half drunken, still on the coffee table.

Setting her bags down, Lottie sighed and headed for the stairs. 'Louis? Are you here?' she called, as she got to the top of the stairs. 'Louis?'

A door wrenched open and Louis stepped out of his bedroom, Adidas joggers and towel drying his hair. 'God, how many times do you have to shout me?'

'Well, maybe if you'd answered me the first time, I wouldn't be up here!'

'I was in the fucking shower!'

'Okay... Alright, just come downstairs okay. Mum got you a few presents to take to New York.'

Louis perked up. 'She did?' Throwing the towel on the floor, Louis quickly headed downstairs, Lottie watching him closely before following.

Entering the living room, Louis had the oversized jumper swarming his body, a smile on his face. Folding her arms, Lottie leaned against the doorway. 'Where's Mum?' Louis asked, glancing at her before going to back to the bags.

'Where's Harry?'

'I asked first.'

Lottie sighed. 'Gone for cocktails with Anne. Now, where's Harry?'

'Went home. He had plans with Niall and Nick.'

'Uh huh... What was that earlier? When I called you?'

Louis froze in turning off the Xbox and slowly turned to Lottie. 'Oh, that. You were interrupting a game and I was so close to winning it... I wasn't about to let any distractions cost me a game..'

'You play that game practically in your sleep-'

'What do you want for tea? Takeout? My treat.. To say thanks for the clothes, I know you had a hand in picking them out...'

Louis headed off to the kitchen without an answer, in search for the takeout menus. Lottie watched him go, her eyes narrowed.

She knew her brother was keeping something from her, and she was going to find out what it was... 

* * *

 


	4. An Accident

 

* * *

 

'So, you all set for London?' Niall asked, round a mouthful of pizza.

Harry wrinkled his nose. 'Yeah. Will you please speak with an empty mouth? It's disgusting.'

Niall laughed before swallowing his food. 'You'll have to get used to it if we're going to be living together!'

Harry sighed. 'God help me.' he joked, laughing as Niall through a pillow at him. 'I'm looking forward to getting out of Donny. A chance to explore a new place. Meet new people. Maybe fall in love.'

Niall raised an eyebrow at that last one. 'With someone else?'

Harry frowned. 'What's that's supposed to mean?' 

Niall smirked as he took another bite of pizza. 'C'mon. Really? Everyone can see the way you look at Louis like he hung the moon.'

Harry sighed. 'Yeah, well... I don't have to worry about that, do I? I don't have a shot with him and he's leaving in three weeks for New York.'

Niall looked down, before looking at Harry again. 'Won't be the same without him. Although, it will be a look more quieter without him around.'

Harry smiled weakly. 'Can we... Can we not talk about him leaving?'

Niall nodded. 'Why don't you invite him round?'

'He's having a quiet night in with the family.' Harry said, before a notification pinged on his and Niall's phone.

Niall frowned as he clicked on his. 'Yeah, that looks like quiet night in... Also, if I didn't know them, I'd say the Tommo twins were the lovers and not him and Perrie.'

Harry's mouth dropped open, before his face screwed up in disgust. 'Niall! What the fuck!?' His face fell as Niall showed him the professional pictures that Louis posted, clearly taken from Kooky's official Facebook page.

A picture of him and Perrie stared back at Harry, the black and white sharply contrasted and edited smoothly. Louis had his arm slung round Perrie's shoulder. his mouth popped open in an 'O' shape and flipping the camera off.

_LouisTomlinson - Kooooky's w/ PerrieEdwards. Best place in Donny for a night out!_

Harry clicked on Louis' name and clicked the newest black and white photo with Lottie. Louis' arms was holding Lottie close to him, while he was pressing a kiss to her long hair that was thrown up in a high ponytail, a large smile on both of their faces, even though Harry could only see the dimples on Louis cheeks due to his smile been hidden in Lottie's hair.

_LouisTomlinson - Twinnyyyyy! My LottieTomlinson!_

'See what I mean?' Niall asked, as he locked his phone and flung onto the sofa. 'Body language speaks louder than words, and the body language with Perrie screams-'

'Shut up, Niall!' Harry growled, all the playfulness gone from his voice. 'Don't put ideas in my head.'

'Who said anything about doing that? Have you even talked about that night yet? I know you guys made up, but...'

Harry sighed. 'It's best to leave it in the past. I've got him back as my friend, that's what I wanted.'

Niall sighed. 'Alright, but you'll never know if you never ask. I mean... He's supposed to be straight but... He kisses you?' he questioned Harry, raising an eyebrow in his direction before turning to Netflix menu that was onscreen and searching through the comedy movies section...

 

* * *

 

 

  
Harry was walking back towards his house after leaving Niall's. The warm summer air blowing lightly against his skin, despite it being three in the morning.

Niall's words were going round and round in his head, like a record stuck on repeat. Sometimes he hated his friends. Just when the dust was settled, Niall just had to bring up the thing that scattered the dust everywhere, didn't he?

Cursing his best friend internally, he failed to see the car that was driving down the street behind him. 'Haz?' Louis called from his driver's window.

Harry turned his head, surprised at his friends sudden appearance. 'Hey. Where you heading off to?'

'Back home. Just dropped Perrie off. Want me to drop you off?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, thanks. I'm cool.'

'Honest, it's no problem. Get in. I'll drop Lottie off and then I'll drop you off.' Louis said, stopping the car and waiting for Harry to climb onto the back seats. Once Harry was buckled up, he rested his head against the window, resting his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing Harry knows, Louis is shaking him awake and a sleeping Lottie is gone from the front passenger seat. 'Harry, wake up... You're home.' Louis told him, as he climbed from the car.

Harry blinked sleepily before he opened the door and climbed out. Shutting the door behind him, he yawned as he headed up the pathway to his house. Digging out his house key, Harry unlocked the door and stepped into his house, startling when he realized Louis had followed him into the house.

He frowned. 'Thought you'd be wanting your bed. You always do after a night out.'

Louis shook his head. 'I only drunk one beer. Lottie and Pez did most of the drinking.' Louis told Harry, as he followed him through to the kitchen.

Harry turned to him, handing him a glass of water, before taking a sip of his own. 'Not like you to turn down drinks, especially after you told me that you were having a quiet night in.'

Louis narrowed his eyes. 'I was. Lottie called me, wanting me to pick her up. I did, but in the time it took me to get over there, she had ordered another drink.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Really? You expect me to believe that?'

Louis locked his jaw, his eyes turning a steely blue. 'I know what I did. You can believe whatever you want.' Throwing his glass of water back, Louis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, placing the glass on the counter besides him. 'Thanks for the drink. And you're welcome for the lift.' Louis told Harry, before heading for the front door.

'Why did you kiss me that night?' Louis froze, his hand on the doorknob. 'I mean, we were drunk. You more than me. But, you made the first move...'

'You didn't exactly push me off either.'

Harry walked up to Louis, placing his hand on his shoulder and spinning him round, flattening him against the door. 'So... If I was to... Pull you close to me...' Harry grabbed him round the waist and pulled him against his body, his voice low and syrupy. Louis' hands shot out and grabbed his biceps at the sudden movement, his eyes wide. 'And lean in...' Harry placed his free arm above Louis' head and leaned heavily on it, their lips a breath apart. 'You wouldn't kiss me again? Like that night?'

Louis looked dazed and his eyes were flicking quickly from Harry's eyes to Harry's lips. He leaned a fraction of the way in, before pushing Harry away from him. 'Fuck you!' he spat, before he quickly opened the front door and heading back to his car. Shaking, he put the key into the ignition and slammed on the gas pedal, disappearing into the night...

 

* * *

 

 

  
Niall groaned as banging awoke from his sleep. Glancing at his alarm clock, he saw four forty five staring back at him. As the banging got louder and harder to ignore, Niall growled and climbed from his bed, thankful that his parents were back in Ireland for the week. Rushing downstairs, he swung the door open to find Louis on his doorstep, his head hung low. 'You are fucking kidding me? Louis, it's quarter to five in the morning!'

'Niall...'

Niall frowned at the tone of Louis' voice. 'Bro, you okay?' he asked, reaching out to pull him into the house and shut the door behind them. 'What's happened? Is everything okay? Is it your mum? Lottie? Harry?' Louis brought his head up and Niall almost gasped a the state of him. His eyes were bloodshot and tear stains marked his cheeks. 'Fucking hell, what happened?' Niall fretted, as he dragged Louis to the kitchen, sitting him down at the table as he made him a cup of tea.

'He tried... He tried...' Louis could feel himself getting worked up again. His hands were already shaking as he brought them to his face to cover it, as tears continued to fall.

'He tried to what? Who tried to what, actually?' Niall asked, as he sat down next to Louis and placed the cup of tea in front of him.

'Harry... He tried...' Louis took a deep breath. 'He tried to kiss me...'

Niall let out a sigh of relief. 'Jesus, Louis! I thought something was seriously wrong!'

Louis' head whipped up to glare at Niall. 'He tried to fucking kiss me!'

'Not the first time it's happened, though, is it?'

Louis froze and narrowed his eyes. 'He told you?'

Niall nodded. 'Yeah. And he also told me you hit him. You're lucky Harry needed comfort that day, otherwise you'd probably have a black eye right now.'

Louis stared at him and swallowed. 'I didn't mean to. Lottie was stood next to me and he was trying to talk about what we did, but I didn't want Lottie finding out and I just... It was an accident, you have to believe me!'

Niall sighed and took a sip of his drink. 'Tell me what happened...'

'When?'

'Both nights.'

Louis sighed and took a big drink of his tea, before starting. 'It was the night we all celebrating the end of school. We'd had a bit too much to drink and Harry ended up leaving early. Lottie came up to me shortly afterwards and suddenly announces she's going to be living with me in New York because she got in at a Makeup School over there...' Louis broke off to take a sip of the tea, before carrying on. 'I started drinking more until I knew I was going to black out. I remember stumbling the way to Harry's house and banging on the door until he woke up. He took me up to his room and put me into his bed. He went to get a glass of water and he came back and I just... He climbed over me to get into bed and I... I just started breathing heavily and he mistook it for me about to throw up. He climbed on top of me to grab the bin, but I stopped him and I... I just kissed him...'

Niall was listening intently, before nodding slowly. 'Okay. And what happened tonight?'

'I picked him up after I had dropped Perrie back off at her house. He was walking along the road and I picked up because I didn't want anything to happen to him. He fell asleep so I dropped Lottie back off at the house and took Harry home. We went into the house and we ended up having a disagreement. I was about to leave when he corner me. He was so close to kissing me, Niall. I freaked and ran...'

Niall frowned. 'Wait, Harry was about to kiss you?'

Louis nodded. 'A fraction more and we would've..'

Niall swallowed the rest of his tea, before asking. 'Did you want him to?' Louis stayed silent. 'Because it's okay if you did-'

'I'm not gay!' Louis growled, a dark look passing over his face. 'I'm not gay, Niall! I had a drunken snog with my best friend-'

'He blew you...' Louis' eyes went wide in shock. 'He told me, Louis. You don't have to hide-'

'I'm not hiding! Nothing is ever going to happen between me and him! Ever! I'm not gay. I love Perrie!' Louis screamed, all tears and sadness gone from his voice and face, all replaced by anger.

'Okay, Louis.. calm down-'

'Don't tell me to calm down! You insinuated I was-'

'I didn't insinuate anything!' Niall shouted, watching as Louis headed for the front door. 'Louis, where are you going?' 

'I knew I shouldn't have come here!'

'LOUIS!'

'Leave me alone!' Louis screamed, slamming the front door shut and heading back to his car, anger simmering under his veins... 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis' car skidded into the driveway, the boy breathing heavily. Stepping out of the car and locking it up, Louis headed for the house. Unlocking the door, he slipped inside and locked it up, before running up the stairs.

'Lou? You okay?'

He froze as Lottie stepped out of the bathroom, at the top of the stairs. Turning to face her, he nodded tightly. 'Yeah, I'm fine..'

'You sure?' Lottie asked, grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away.

'Honest, I'm fine. Now, back off!'

Lottie frowned and set her jaw. 'Don't speak to me like that. You're obviously not fine. What's happened?'

'Argument with my friends, okay?'

'What? Over what?'

Louis grabbed his hair, racking his fingers though it harshly. 'Lottie please, just leave it' he asked, beginning to walk away again.

'Louis-' Lottie grabbed his arm firmly again, pulling them both back a few steps at the force. She knew he was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what.

'Just back off!' He screamed, wrenching his arm out of her grip, not realizing just how close Lottie was to the top step. A loud scream ran throughout the Tomlinson house. Louis whipped back round, lurching forward to grab Lottie. Their fingertips brushed a second too late and Lottie tumbled backwards down the stairs, her forehead connecting with the wooden flooring at the bottom of the stairs, harshly...

 


End file.
